


My Boy

by Not_Yourcrybaby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Jealousy, LGBTQ, Lesbian, M/M, girl in red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Yourcrybaby/pseuds/Not_Yourcrybaby
Summary: He knows who ladybug is under the mask but he finds out what he felt for her wasn’t real love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	My Boy

He found out. He knew who she was. Adrian stared at his lady. Marinette stood there, her mask gone. The same girl he only viewed as a friend. She would stutter at him. She would smile. She would sometimes act creepy around him. But overall she was his friend. A friend who he did want to get close too. 

But his lady? She was strong. She would constantly win. She would throw herself in battle. She was smart. She was beautiful. In and out. She was a lot of things but never did he think she would be Marinette. Yet here she was standing. But she also looked surprised. He wasn't a Chat Noir in real life. Being flirty is hard when everyone around you loves you. He started at the walk over until Mari got tackled and hugged by Luka, Alya and surprisingly Chole. 

Seeing that he stood back. He let the friends enjoy this, he let her enjoy this. There were other things to deal with. Like the death of this father. The death of his last family member. But he watched as Luka and Marinette shared a look. A look and then a kiss. Without looking back Adrain left, not noticing him getting a look from a certain blonde. 

…

He woke up in a cold sweat. Panting as he wiped the sweat of his head. No one was in the maner. It felt more lonely than it ever was before. His heart hurt knowing he was fully alone. Servants were still in the maner. But they only were there for the money. He signed as he heard a knock at the door. ¨Come in¨he yelled. His new assassinate walked in and told him what was happening today. He took over his father's company and still decided to model. Not any that but since he was Chat Noir the people of Pairs made sure to give a check for the heroes. 

He walked out of the manner after getting recessed for school. Once the door opened he was choked. Blonde hair assaulted his vision. Chole pulled back and smiled. Her blonde hair was out of it´s ponytail and down. Her blue eyes glowed and showed like the ocean. He smiled at her. ¨Ready to go¨asked Chole. He shook his head and followed her out. 

Chole was someone who he didn't mind changing. She was nicer and more kind. Maybe it was because her mother and father had gotten a divorce. She has become better. The person who stood in front of her was an amazing human being who he dearly cared about. The best person he knew she could be. 

Their walk was quiet. They both enjoyed it. Adrian found himself being more quiet recently. While Chole was concerned at first, she soon let him grieve in his own way. They soon arrived at school. Adrian turned to Chole but saw she was looking at something. Choe´s ocean eyes were sharing aead. He followed her vision and saw what she was looking at. Right on the steps of the school was a group of friends.

Nathaniel the red head has his hair pinned up in a bun. His eyes were the same as Chole. They were pools of sparkling water. He was laughing at something. His notebook was in his arms holding it at his chest. Rose and Julika were cuddling on both of the small red heads sides. Sabrina was sitting in front of them seemingly telling a story. She was dramatic in her gestures. The there watching had created a smile. Adrian couldn help but smile. He took Chole´s hand and pulled her over. They stopped in front of the group Sabrina turned around. The air around them with unease. Chole stepped forward. Sabrina stood up, the two shared a look. ¨I´m so, so sor-¨Chole started. She was cut off however when Sabrina held her. ¨I know I'm¨said Sabrina. 

He was happy for her. Chole has always been a troubled child. She never had her mother´s love, and her father never stood for her. Her heart slowly turned into black. She only loved him because he was always there. Adrian watched as tears fell down his friends face. Chole broke down. Tears streaming down her face. Sobs racked out of her body as she repeated sorry. Sabrina smiled and held Chole close. She needed this. She needed to break down. 

…

Adrian and Chole sat down at the table with Sabrina, Nathaniel, Rose and Julika. Sabrina and Chole held hands on the table. They talked about everything and anything, just like the other couple. Nathaniel was sitting next to him drawing. Adrian looked at the picture and saw a flower that he was sketching. ¨Pretty¨he mutters. The red head looked up with a smile. His blue eyes sparkled. ¨Thank you¨he replied. 

…

¨Adrain stay still¨winded Nathaniel. They were at Nathaniel´s house in his room. Adrian was posing near the window as Nathaneil was trying to paint him. But the blonde kept the red head annoyed. He couldn't help but move a bit. Adrian smiled as Nathaneil´s hair fell over his eyes. Adrian walked over and didnt listen to the red head's threats about him moving. He passed his dresser door and took a hair tie. The blonde pulled back his hair. 

¨I wanna braid your hair¨he blurred out. ¨Why¨he asked, suddenly amused. The blonde shrugged and Nathaniel swirled his chair to his desk. He pulled out a brush and then went back to his bed and sat down. He handed the brush to him. The blonde smiled and took it from him. ¨Hey how come you've been hanging out with me. You really haven't been hanging out with MIno much¨questioned Nathaniel.

…

Mino, Alya, Marinette and Luka are friends. That's obvious but Adrain felt like an outsider. They were close. Mino was his first real friend and he was glad for the male who stuck with him for a long time. He has always wanted his happiness. He also did not take shit from him. He would point out when he was doing something wrong and that never ended their friendship. So when Mino brought his funny girlfriend and her friend until our group, he was excited. But now it felt different. 

It hurt when he see´s Marinette because he still loved ladybug but she was with Luka. He didn't want to see her happiness and look at his own to see he had very little. He talked to Mino about it and even Alya. They both told him to take his time for when he was ready for when he wanted to speak with the whole group. It made him feel sad how supportive they were. 

But he liked hanging out with his new group. Nathaniel was talented and funny. He could be sarcastic and funny. Julika was really cool. She was musical and taught him more about music and liked the same music as him. Rose was sweet and cute and always tried to make him happy. Chole was sweet and understood him. She also knew him more than anyone. They were childhood friends. Sabrina was smart and would always help him tease Chloe. 

…

Nath looked around and saw Rose. The pixie cut girl was trying to put a rose in his hair. The red head then turned around and saw the blonde. Nath saw Adrain there and smiled. He jumped on Adrain´s back. ¨Adrain runaway¨yelled Nathaniel. The blonde looked startled and hoisted his legs up and ran away. Rose wined. Rose continued to run after them. Julka was laughing as she filmed them. The school door opened. Marinette, Alya, and Mino walked out and saw Adrain running with Nathaniel on his back. 

Nathaniel started and turned around to see Marinette glaring at him. Instead of doing anything he wrapped his arms around Adrain´s neck. He laid his chin on his head.

…

Nath and Adrain laid on the red head's bed. Nath was awake but his eyes were closed. Adrian was also awake. Their hearts were both beating. They both knew they were awake. Adrian signed. He put his hand on the red head's face. Nath opened his eyes. His face was burning up. The blonde got closer to him. The redhead blushed and there lips connected. 

…

Adrian was sitting on the root of his house. The sunset was setting. He was eating some marcons watching as things around him changed. He then heard a noise and turned around. Nath was there. He slid down to sit next to Adrain. The blonde smiled. The red head leaned in and he closed his eyes. But then the red head moved away. Adrian frowned before jumping the red head and giving him a kiss.

__ _ My boy, my boy, my boy _

  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
